The King and his Rogue
by W01fPack
Summary: This is a crossover of Danny Phantom and X men Evolution. Danny is King of the ghost zone and after a long hundred year war decides to go back to the human world to get his high school diploma. Once at school things start off ruff but he makes at least one friend. The question is can he be there for her when she needs him the most.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom or x men evolution**

"My King the enemy is in retreat. The right flank is holding strong and the left is pushing forward with the center holding the link well." Reported Fright Knight.

"Good, tell Ember to maintain her linking position, can't have the enemy divide us, and we'll have Johnny and the left sweep through, sandwich their left with our right." Danny said in a commanding tone. The tides were in his favor, with this victory the war would be over. It was a long hard fought war, over a hundred years. While this time period was nothing for ghost, it was long for a war to last. Many afterlives were lost and or ruined, but finally Danny would be able to start bringing peace. He couldn't help but think of the past, on why it all started in the first place.

Danny was the rightful King of the ghost zone, after defeating Pariah Dark. At first everything was fine, everything was normal, a ghost attack here, a ghost attack there. Though everything changed for Danny the day of the raid. It was around four in the morning, Danny had finished his rounds of the city for the night, it was a surprisingly quiet night. Danny was lying in bed just about to fall asleep when his ghost sense went off. Jumping up fully alert, Danny scanned his room. That's when Skulker phased through his ceiling tackling him into his bed, making it give out from the stress. Quickly changing into phantom Danny rolled with Skulker into the wall before forcing him off with a kick. Skulker recovered fast pulling out a machete and firing ecto blast at the still down halfa. After kicking Skulker Danny rolled back and into a squatting position, which quickly turned into a side jump to avoid being shot. Recovering he flew forward toward Skulker who slashed at him with his blade. Danny weaved down as the blade passed over his head, down his chest and just missing his toes. Having dodged the blade Danny was at Skulkers side, allowing for a clean shot, which he did not waste. Sending Skulker into the wall with a powerful blast, quickly followed by an ice blast, trapping his machete arm to said wall.

Skulker groaned "That hurt whelp." Raising his other arm he took aim.

"That was kinda the point." Danny retorts with a smirk. Diving to his desk, he avoids Skulkers shots. Phasing his hand into a drawer, it comes out with his thermos. Skulker in the meantime frees his arm. Both stare at each other wait for something anything. That's when a scream pierces the air. Danny's eyes shift toward the direction of the sound. Skulker starts to rapid fire. Danny drives forward, he had to finish this, that was Jazz. Weaving and dodging Danny got closer and closer, that was until he took a shot to the shoulder, forcing him into the floor.

"HAHA Whelp!" Skulker flies over to the downed halfa. Hold his blaster over the fallen hero. "Say goodbye whelp!"

"Goodbye whelp!" Danny flips over firing the thermos. Sucking Skulker up Danny first thought 'Man that was cliche.' Second was 'Jass!' Flying to her room Danny saw something he'd never forget. Jazz's lifeless body laying on her bed. Bloody and yet intact. Slowly approaching her bed his look of horror became more and more pronounced. Jazz's name played on his lips, but never left. Falling to his knees, Danny couldn't think, his sister was dead, she was gone, never to tease him again, be there for him, nothing. These thoughts flew through his head as he stared at her face. He stayed there for the rest of the night, tears rolling down his face. It wasn't until the sun came through the window that it occurred to him that he hadn't heard his parents getting up or the noise of breakfast being made. Changing back Danny slowly got up and headed to the door. Grabbing the handle, he noticed a tear landing on his hand he hadn't realized he was crying. He didn't need to see to know, and yet he opened the door. Knots formed in his stomach, he wanted to puke as he walked down the hall. Outside their door he went numb, turning the handle the door swung open. Danny's heart broke.

It wasn't until much later that Danny found out why any of it happened, or more importantly who was behind it. Not everyone was happy with the fact that he was king of the ghost zone. After going to see Clockwork, together they were able to make Skulker talk. It seemed that the observants didn't like the idea of a new king taking the power they gained from sealing Pariah Dark. It didn't matter that Danny didn't want the position, his existence was a challenge to their authority. So they had set up a plan to eliminate him and the rest of the "Royal Family".

"Daniel, I." Started Clockwork only to be cut off Danny himself.

"Clockwork, is there any way that this won't end badly." Danny asked very calm and collected. Clockwork frowned, it seemed young Daniel, wasn't so young anymore.

"No, war is inevitable, whether it's from you waging the war or the observants waging amongst themselves, there is only one outcome that does not end in the complete destruction of the ghost zone… My King." Clockwork answers, emphasizing the king part, making it very clear, for once, to Danny what the best path would be. He refused to let his family's killers go unpunished and he refused to let the ones who commanded them rule over all the ghost zone.

"Clockwork, I know you must remain impartial, but can I rely on your help in gathering allies?" Danny questioned in a neutral tone.

"Of course my King. While I can't use my power over time to help you in the coming war, that does not mean I can't advise you with my own wisdom." Responds Clockwork with a bow of his head. Causing Danny to give the smallest of smiles. Though it did not last.

"Thank you" Danny said with an almost happy tone.

That day seemed so long ago, and yet the pain never went away, but now he could get some closure. Now he could get justice for all those that suffered because some wanted power. Things were beginning to look up.

"Fright Knight!" Danny called. The knight stood at attention. "I'm going to join the battle." With that Danny left the command tent, Fright Knight right behind. This was just the beginning and Danny was not going to witness it from the sidelines.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or x men evolution**

"For the multiple accounts of treason and being the masterminds behind the murder of the royal family, I sentence you all to imprisonment in maximum lockdown holding for the rest of eternity." Danny says glaring down at the at the observants and their generals. It was a week after the final battle. With Danny joining the battle, it took minutes to finish off the last of the resistance. And now with everything settled the court cases were being held. Having just sentenced his biggest headaches to eternal lock up at Walker's prison, Danny was now going to talk with his advisors. Leaving the courtroom Danny headed for his throne room. Upon entering all heads turned to him. Walking over to his throne Danny turned and faced his subjects, warriors, and generals.

"Today I have sentenced the observants and their generals. Today the ghost zone is finished with war. Today I am one step closer to completing my promise of peace throughout the whole of the zone. I could not have done any of this without all of you, today we shall have a feast to celebrate, though it won't be for just our victory but also the bonds and friendships we've made and to honor our fallen friends. Let us rejoice." Danny finished as the room filled with cheers.

Later that night at the feast Danny was sitting at the high table with Fright Night, Ember, Johnny, and Clockwork. Everyone else was partying and enjoying themselves, knowing the war was over took a weight off of everyone's shoulders.

"Hey Babypop." Said Ember ever disrespectful.

"Address his majesty, properly sound mistress!" Yells an angry Fright Knight.

"What you call me tin can!" Ember calls back mad and getting up from her seat.

"You heard me harlot!" Says Fright Knight getting up with a hand on his sword.

"Guys calm down we're having a party here, just." Johnny said trying to calm the developing situation.

"Quite!" They both yelled at at him now getting into each others faces.

"Oh, looks like you two are going to have a friendly spar, I think I'll join the both of you." Danny says finally speaking up, before taking a sip from his goblet. Fright Knight and Ember both felt a chill go down their spines. Sparring with Danny was more like a real life and death battle nowadays, he didn't actually try to kill you but sometimes he'd "accidently" put more power behind his attacks then he should.

"On second thought we are having a party." Said Ember with a forced big smile.

"Yes, yes why ruin such good fun with the noise of fighting." Fright Knight said try to be convincing.

"Well if you're sure." Danny said receiving some quick nods which he could only chuckle at. "So Ember what did you want?" Danny asked seeing the fight was over.

"Oh yea, well I was just wondering what your gonna do now. I mean you have the council set up so you don't have to worry too much about the politics and all." Said Ember with a curious tone.

"Yea I mean Ember's already said she's going to to go on a tour of the zone and I'm going to finally take that tropical vacation. Hell even Fright Knight here is going to go to a knight's tournament. What are you going to do?" Asked Johnny just as curious.

"Well, Ember's right about the council. I only need to watch them a little and really only need to be around once a month for briefings. So I was thinking I'd go back to the human world and get my high school diploma at least, maybe even go to college." Danny said thoughtfully.

"Why the hell would you ever want to go back to high school?" Asked Ember like it was the dumbest idea ever.

"Well to be honest it wouldn't be for me. I feel like my parents would have wanted me to at least get my high school diploma, so you know just to make them proud and all." As Danny was saying this everyone at the table got quite. It was no secret that Danny was still hurting even a hundred years later, so most tried not to bring it up. Though at hearing him finish they all had smiles, seeing that it seemed like he might just start to get better. "Well I think I'll call it a night."

"Good night my King." Fright Knight said raising his goblet toward his king.

"Night babypop." Ember said getting up and walking toward the band that was playing. Johnny just nodded his head in Danny's direction. And with that Danny left. As he headed for his room Danny ran into Clockwork. Funny how he could be one place one second and another altogether the next.

"My King." Clockwork said starting to walk beside Danny.

"Clockwork." Danny said acknowledging him, waiting to see what he wanted to say.

"You want to go back to the human world." It wasn't a question, Clockwork always knew. "You should know that the human world has changed much since you were last there."

Giving Clockwork a curious look Danny asked "How so?"

"There are people known as mutants. They are humans with powers, most only have one specific power though. Unfortunately there also seems to be a large divide between those with powers and those without." Clockwork explains.

"Then i guess I'll just have to be careful." Danny says calmly, though on the inside he was worried. If things went as usual he would end up in some sort of trouble. 'Guess I'll just deal with it when it happens.' He thinks already knowing trouble would go his way. "Thank you Clockwork. Well I'll be heading to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Good night my King." And with that both parted ways, one knowing all was as it should be and the other wishing his friend would just could right out and say he was about to get into trouble.

A week later we find Danny in human form in New York city standing outside Bayville High School. Even though it was a hundred years it seemed like much hadn't changed in the human world. Danny's human form however had, while he wasn't some old man he now had the body of an 18 to 19 year old. His body had bulked up quite a bit to be able to contain his ghostly power, kinda like a mixed martial artist, but a bit bigger. He had also grown into his father's height, standing at 6 feet 4 inches. He still had his raven dark hair, white t-shirt with the red dot, and jeans. Though he now wore a long sleeve shirt underneath, years of war affected both forms and it wasn't pretty. Also his eyes while still a beautiful ice blue now had a glow to them. Honestly Danny was a sight to see, which was the last thing he wanted.

"Well, never thought I'd actually want to go back to high school." Danny says walking into the school and heading to the office. As Danny went inside a red convertible pulled up. Out jumped a guy with red sunglasses, a girl with a pink top, another girl with bright red hair, a guy with almost blue hair and a interesting watch, and finally one more girl with brown hair but with white streaks up front.

"Like, thanks for the ride Scott." Kitty calls running off to a group of her friends.

"Yea, thanks I've got to go see you guys later." Kurt says with his ever present accent, before running off.

"Those two are lively as ever. Well I've got to go too, also don't wait up for me, practice is supposed to run late tonight." Jean said walking off. Rogue just looked at Scott before walking away with a wave of her hand.

"Guess I'm alone this morning." Scott said to himself, adjusting his sunglasses before walking off himself.

At this point Danny made it to the main office. Upon entering he was greeted by a friendly enough secretary, who after some small talk gave Danny his schedule.

"First class is… English… Man this really is just like Casper High." Danny says to himself as he walks down the hall looking for the classroom. After about five minutes of looking he gave up and decided to ask for directions. Tapping the first lone kid he saw on the shoulder he asked "Hey could you help me. I'm new and have no idea where to go."

"Mmm, oh yea sure, which class are you looking for… " Kurt said trailing off. Upon turning around he ended up looking right into the chest of a giant. Looking up he was met with the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Honestly he was a little more than intimidated. Something about the way he held himself just made Kurt feel like he should stand at attention.

"Great, thanks, I'm looking for Mr. Mullen's English class, it's room 134." Danny said happily since he found someone so willing to help.

"Umm, yea, Mr. Mullen's…, yea ok so you go down this hallway take a right then a left and it should be second to last on the right." Kurt said getting over his surprise as he started to talk. If Kurt had been thinking straight he would have wondered how he was able to give such precise directions when normally it came out more as confusing gibberish that put you on the other side of the school.

"Thanks, by the way I'm Danny, well see you a round." Danny said leaving while the directions were still fresh in his mind. Kurt smiled and called back to him "I'm Kurt. See you around." He stood there for a second before realizing he needed to get to class himself.

As Danny was nearing the classroom the bell went off, causing Danny to pray that no one would notice him entering late. Unfortunately Danny's good old fenton luck kicked in and he opened the door hitting the teacher in the back.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Danny said as the teacher held his head in pain. Now Mr. Mullen was not known for being very laid back, so the fact that a student was entering class late and managed to hit him with the door was just a recipe for disaster for said student. Rounding on the student, Mr. Mullen was met with the same wall of a human being Kurt had. As Danny entered all eyes were on him. Many were interested in the kid dumb enough to whack Mr. Mullen with a door, what they saw though was not a kid. He towered over Mr. Mullen and barely fit through the door. His eyes seemed to have this glow about them. Overall he was something to look at. Looking up Mr. Mullen collected himself.

"I can forgive the door, but not showing up late, though since I don't recognize you, you must be new. I'll give you a warning this time, don't let there be a next time." Mr. Mullen said stunning the class. Normally upsetting Mr. Mullen meant a week's worth of detentions let alone showing up late, new student or not. Hearing this Danny apologised again then headed to the only open seat, which just so happened to be right up front and in the middle. The rest of the class went by pretty normally, except for the fact that everyone, Mr. Mullen included, couldn't stop stealing glances at the new kid. He had this aura around him that just brought people in. He certainly left an impression, so much so that one girl in a pink top and hair in a ponytail could only think of telling everyone about him as soon as class was over. Which with the sound of the bell set everyone off.

"Great first impression Danny, why not just hit the next one with a chair." Danny says with his hand on his face. In that same moment a certain redhead was making her way down the hall talking over her shoulder. It was one of those cliche moments were a boy and a girl run into each and fall to the floor, except in this case only the girl fell to the floor as the guy kept walking not realizing something hit him.

"Woah, ow ow ow." Jean said landing right on her butt. It was also in this moment that one Scott Summers rounded the corner to see Jean get bulldozed through.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Scott yelled rushing over to the downed redhead. "You ok Jean?" Upon hearing someone yell Danny turned around to see what all the trouble was. What he didn't expect though was a girl to be on the ground and to have the guy by her glaring daggers at him.

"Yea Scott I'm fine." Jean says trying to calm her friend, he always got overprotective with her. Realizing the yelling was about him, Danny grew sheepish and went over with an outstretched hand.

"Um sorry, was that my fault?" Danny asked.

"Yea what's the big idea. You first run into her and then you keep on walking." Scott says angrily. At this point a crowd was forming.

"Scott he said he was sorry. If he had meant anything behind it he wouldn't have turned around." Jean said getting up with Scott's help, causing Danny to retract his hand.

Feeling awkward Danny said "I'm sorry, guess I didn't see you there. I'm Danny."

"Hello Danny, my name is Jean and this is Scott. We should get going. Bye" Jean said leading the still mad Scott away.

Leaving Danny thought 'That could have gone better.' If people didn't already know about him after the Mr. Mullen incident, then they would now. He just knocked over one of the most popular girls in school. It wasn't even second period and the rumors were already starting. By the time he found his second class no one would make eye contact with him. Though as soon as he was seated and looking away he felt every eye on him. That's when he started to hear the whispers.

"Yea he's the one."

"I heard he attacked a teacher."

"Push Jean Grey to the floor? No way."

"Got big in jail."

The rumors were already getting out of control and all Danny could do was sigh and hope it didn't get to bad. By lunch Danny was supposedly a hitman who became a gang leader in prison, and now that he was out, was looking to take over the school and make it the base of his drug operation. It was so ridiculous that Danny wondered if there was a contest to see who could make up the worst backstory. Walking into the cafeteria all eyes were on him. Sensing that no one wanted him around he went outside and found a decent shade giving tree.

This was the scene Rogue watched as she sat eating lunch. She couldn't help but think about how people used to, and still did avoid her. 'I shouldn't get involved. If I get involved the rumors will start up again, this time with me included. I don't need that. It's not my problem.' She thought turning away. Though as she continued to eat, she couldn't help but look over at him again and wish she hadn't. He had the saddest smile she'd ever seen. That did it, she got up, 'What the hell am I doing.' She thought as she walked up to him. Standing next to him, he hadn't noticed her so she made herself known. "Hey."

As Danny sat under the tree he couldn't help but reminisce about his old high school days. They weren't pleasant memories but they weren't bad either. Before the war he used to at least get to suffer with his friends Sam and Tucker, hell during the war he had Fright Knight, Ember, Johnny, and Clockwork, but here, here he was alone. 'I knew going back would suck, but ... I don't know what I was expecting.' With these thoughts Danny grew a smile that just seemed to convey sadness. If he had realized it was showing on his face he would have hidden it, though the fact that he didn't notice that meant that when he heard some say "Hey" From beside him, he was completely surprised, jumping a little even.

"Um, hey." Danny said looking up at the person, who turned out to be a she. She had on a black tank top that cut off at the stomach, with a see through green blouse over it, a black skirt that hugged there hips with green leggings. She also wore combat boots, gloves, and had a neck choker that resembled a collar. Her hair was brown with white streaks up front, while her eyes were grey and her skin pale. She had purplish makeup and lips that seemed to full to be real. Overall she was very pretty in Danny's eyes.

"I heard about what happen." Rogue said while thinking 'Why the hell did you say that. The last thing he probably wants to think about is what happen.' At hearing her words Danny got a slight downcase look. Seeing this Rogue continued "So I was wondering what yer side of the story was."

"You know you're the first person to even try to talk to me since second period. Thanks for actually asking me what happen, instead of making up a rumor." Danny said with a genuine smile, showing off teeth as white as snow.

Rogue actually thought he looked kinda cute. 'Wait, don't think like that, besides he'll probably eventually avoid you like everyone else.' Leaving her thoughts she joked "So is there another side to these rumors or are you really a crime lord?"

"Ha, funny, well to answer that no I'm not a crime lord or a gang leader or a druggy or whatever people are saying right now. Earlier were both accidents. Mr. Mullen was right next to the door when I opened it and I honestly didn't see the girl when I was walking. And that guy didn't help the situation at all. Luckily the girl forgave me but the guy I'm pretty sure is going to hold it against me. People really have blown everything out of proportion. " Danny explained pretty fast and a little depressed about the whole thing.

"Jeez, that's a pretty bad first day." Rogue says taking a seat by Danny.

"By the way, I'm Danny." Danny says offering his hand.

"I go by Rogue. So what brings you to are not so little neck of the not at all woods?" Rogue asks more just to talk and avoid the hand shake then out of curiosity.

"Honestly it just seemed like a good place, well that and a friend kinda pointed it out to me." Danny says like there's some sort of inside joke.

"What about you, from that accent of yours I'd say you're originally from Mississippi." Danny asks with genuine curiosity.

"Just trying something new." Rogue says in a way that said she didn't want to talk about it. Danny could respect that and didn't push. After that they sat in silence. It was at this point that Rogue took the chance to really take in Danny's looks, and if she was honest with herself, she found him to be very attractive. Strong jaw, rough hands, and deep ice blue eyes. She actually had to fight off a blush. 'No Rogue, don't think like that. Sure he's nice right now but if he knew he wouldn't be so close.' Just then the bell signaled that sixth period was over.

"Well I've got to go, it was nice talking with you. See ya around." Danny said with a smile getting up and offering his hand again.

"Y-yea, see you around." Rogue said looking around, his smile was too much for her. This time she took his hand. It was so strong and yet gentle. With that they parted ways though not before a certain pink loving gossip heard the tail end of their conversation.

The rest of Danny's day was much like the morning. Though his last class was study hall on alternation with gym class. It was in this class that he ran into, not literally this time, the redhead Jean and her still mad friend Scott. That was a fun 45 minutes. When school finally let out Danny had some seriously mixed feelings about the day. Walking down the street some ways Danny open a portal into the ghost zone.

Meanwhile Rogue was meeting up with the other institute bound students.

"So Rogue anything interesting happen today?" Questioned Kitty planning on setting her up for a little teasing. Before she could answer though, Scott finally came out and he didn't look happy.

"Get in if you want a ride." He said definitely ticked.

"Man who got on your bad side?" Asked Kurt jumping into the car like everyone else.

"Some jerk in the hall run Jean over and acted like it wasn't a big deal." Scott vented starting up the car.

"Like, I heard about that. I heard he like used to be a gang leader." Kitty gossiped, completely forgetting about her earlier plan, and the fact that Rogue talked to him earlier.

"Yea, I heard he's actually a hitman hired to off Mr. Mullen." Kurt added enthusiastically not realizing who he was talking about.

"Well whatever he is, he's a jerk." Said Scott. It was at this point that Rogue threw the car door open and got out. Sure she had only known the guy for less than a day, not even an hour actually, but they were judging him like they judged her when they first met. It struck a chord in her.

"You know instead of gossiping about him behind his back why don't you actually try to talk to him." Rogue yells at them.

"Yea, like a guy like that wants to talk with anyone." Scott scoffs.

"Well maybe if you stopped glaring daggers at him. Besides I actually talked with him and he doesn't seem like a bad guy, just someone with some rotten luck. It's his first day and people are already avoiding him, all because of those rumors and people like you" Rogue says hotly, pointing a finger at Scott "Instantly labeling him a jerk." With that Rogue walked away, she was extremely mad and honestly didn't know why she was as mad as she was. Sure it struck a chord but this level of anger, what she felt was on a different level. 'Why the hell am I so mad for him!' She thought as she stormed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom or X Men Evolution**

Coming through the portal Danny was standing in front of his castle. It was honestly too big in Danny's opinion, but the size wasn't entirely under his control. The size reflected his power and even while restricting it he still had an entire neighborhood worth of land and five full stories to the castle. Hell he even dedicated some room to his generals, a giant stage for Ember to play concerts on, a dirt track for Johnny, training grounds for Fright Knight to practice, and a clocktower the size of Big Ben for Clockwork to hang out in. The only thing that Danny actually liked about his castle was the sign he had put up on the side of it. It was just like the one on his old home, reading Fenton Works. It reminded him of better times.

Sighing he made his way inside being greeted by the guards at the gate and servants inside as he passed.

"Hey babypop, how was school?" Ember asked with mock enthusiasm, floating out of nowhere, leaning back tuning one of her many guitars.

"I'm apparently a gang drug lord on the run, so overall pretty good." Danny answered in surprisingly good humor, causing Ember to laugh out loud.

"I see, well Mr. Drug lord the council would like to speak with the King." Ember said after getting some control back. It was moments like these that really got Danny to smile, and it was honestly why Ember still stuck with her pet name for him and continued to be "ever disrespectful" as Fright Knight would say. Sometimes you needed to can the formalities and have a little fun, even if it was just some playful teasing.

"Thanks Ember, I'll see you later. Oh and let me know when your next concert is." And with that Ember floated away with a thumbs up. Danny headed for the council room, it was time to get serious. Danny couldn't help but sigh though, after a long day at school he really didn't want to sit through a council meeting. Arriving at the doors Danny took a second to straighten himself and turn into his ghost form. While he was still the King, even in his human form, it just didn't get the same respect his ghost form did.

Back in the human world we find a red convertible pulling up to a large metal gate. Leaning out Scott pushed the button in the intercom. "Hey it's Scott with Kitty and Kurt."

"Oh very good, I'll open the gates for you." Came Beast's voice over the intercom. With that the gates opens and Scott drove the car up. Parking out front, the teens were greeted by the sight of a very furry blue friend.

"Hello, how was school everyone?" Beast asked, as the three got out of the car. Though upon seeing their faces, he soon regretted it. From the looks of it something had happened. It was then Beast realize two were missing, Jean and Rogue.

Scott walked by Beast with a quick fine, before disappearing into the institute, obviously not happy. Leaving Kitty and Kurt to explain what had happened to Beast.

"Scott is in like in a bad mood cause of this new guy at school, and ended up having a fight with Rogue." Kitty said annoyed at how things had turned out.

"Yea, Rogue got all mad at us cause we were talking about him. And then blow up even more when Scott kept talking. And then she got out and walked off." Kurt added in.

To Beast it sounded like some important facts were missing but, from the looks of it, it was just some school drama. Given time it would pass, through that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye on the two. Mutant drama had a way of escalating.

"Well if that's it, I say we give the two some time to cool down. Do either of you know were Rogue went. I'd also like to know were Jean is considering she's not here either." Beast said in a calm and on top of it voice.

"Jean has a late soccer practice today. Though no idea where Rogue could have gone." Kurt said beating Kitty to the punch.

"Ah that's right. I remember her mentioning that. As for Rogue, I'm sure she's fine. Well why don't we head inside." Beast said content that things were relatively ok.

And with that the three headed inside. As for Rogue's whereabouts, she was walking around the school grounds, trying to cool her head.

'Ugh, this is so stupid!' Yells in her head. She realized now that running off was kinda immature, but she just had to get away. Scott had just gotten her so worked up, and the worst of it was that she didn't get why. Normally she could brush off something like this. Though she just couldn't shake the feeling. It truly bugged her that not only Scott but, everyone thought of Danny as a jerk. Just from their simple talk she could tell that he wasn't.

It was then that a voice caught her attention. "Hey Rogue." Coming out of her thoughts Rogue saw that she was by the soccer fields and that the person calling out to her was the girl inadvertently responsible for this mess. Now Rogue wasn't stupid enough to go and blame Jean. From what she remembered, Danny had admittedly run her over. Though that didn't stop her from forming a plan that involved her help. Seeing Jean beacon her over Rogue walked over.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Jean asked wiping her face with a towel, practice had just ended.

"Cooling my head. Hey you remember that guy from earlier, the one that ran you over." Rogue asked having her plan formed.

"Oh, uh yea, it was Danny right? What about him and how do you know him?" Jean answered a little confused.

"What do you mean what about him? Haven't you heard the rumors?" Rogue asked in disbelief, how could she not know?

"No, what rumors?" Jean asked still confused, which received a look of disbelief from Rogue. Seeing that she wasn't joking Rogue sighed a little. Guess being popular didn't mean you hear all the best gossip.

"Ok, well after your little run in with him, rumors of all sorts started to spread about him, and now half the school thinks he's some big time criminal." Rogue explained getting a shocked look from Jean. "To answer your earlier question, I talked with him at lunch and found out he's a pretty nice guy. Which is why I was asking if you remembered him. I want your help to stop the rumors." Rogue finished.

"Yea, sure I'll help anyway you need. I can't believe people would go that far. It was an accident." Jean exclaimed as she thought 'Why didn't I hear about this sooner?'

"Good, though it's not really that elaborate of a plan, tomorrow we just have to hang out with Danny a little and show people that he isn't that bad." Rogue said making it sound as simple as it was.

"That could work. I have gym with him, so we could partner up." Jean said happily. She almost couldn't believe it, but thinking back to study hall, she remembered him getting weird looks. Knowing the reason for it, made her want to help him.

With that settled the two started to walk away from the fields and to the back of the school. On days were someone had to hang back at school, it was normal for Kurt to pop in and provide a quick ride back to the institute. You just had to give him a call, or in Jeans case a quick thought.

"So why is it that you want to help Danny so much." Jean asked curiosity taking hold. Rogue wasn't normally this gung ho about getting involved with other people. That that Rogue gained a slight blush, but it left just as quick as it came.

"I just don't like people treating him poorly, because of some bad luck." Rogue said quickly. Jean seeing that she wasn't going to say more left it at that. She could tease her later when it was more concrete anyway. With that last thought she contacted Kurt for their pick up.

While all this was happening Danny was having his own conversation. When he had entered the council room, Danny had expected an update and maybe some documents that only he could sign the ok on. What he didn't expect was an unanimous demand for his quitting high school and staying in the ghost zone.

"My King, it is not that we don't think you can defend yourself, far from it. It's just as of now humans really don't believe in ghost anymore. And as you said, the zone finally knows peace. We just don't want to risk it." Frostbite reasoned, in his most logical and respectful voice. Everyone on the council knew what they were asking for. Which lead everyone to choose their words carefully, and their tones more so. No one want to invoke the King's rath, no matter how kind and forgiving he was.

"Since the beginning of the war no ghost have left the zone. Which in turn got humans to stop hunting us. And with what Clockwork has told us, it would not be wise for us to make ourselves known again." Pandora added in an even tone.

After hearing this Danny raised his hand for them to stop. Since the beginning the conversation the King's demeanor had changed only a little, and yet it set everyone one on edge. He had gone from somewhat cheerful and calm to hard and unfolding. None on the council could tell what he was thinking, some not sure they really wanted to know. So when he signaled for their stop, all waited with bated breath.

"So the issue is people finding out that ghost still exists." Danny said, it was not a question, and practically demanded no answer. Sitting there for a minute, Danny stared into space. "Alright, then humans won't find out that I'm part ghost. As long as I'm in the human world I will not go ghost. And if the risk of being discovered it to great, I will return to the ghost. Does that sound fair." Danny said cheerfully as if his past demeanor was never present.

This effectively took the weight out of the air, but at the same time said the decision was final, Danny was not planning on dropping out of high school any time soon. Receiving a nod from each of the council, Danny gave off a smile.

"Great, then I'll take my leave." Danny said getting up and making his way to the door. The council didn't exactly get what they wanted, but at least Danny was aware of the situation. And with that the meeting was adjourned.

Walking down the hall Danny couldn't help but wonder what would come in his future. He had a feeling that something was bound to happen now.

In the institute we now find a bald man in a wheelchair talking with an African women with white hair.

"Charles what is it?" Ororo asked the professor. Since a couple hours ago he had a contemplative look on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Charles said like nothing was wrong. Though one look from Ororo told him she didn't buy it. "Prospective as always. Your right that it isn't nothing but it isn't anything yet. Earlier I sensed a large consecrated force of power. It came just as fast as it disappeared. The troubling thing was how close it was the the high school." Charles finished.

"Ah, so that's why. Are you going to tell the team?" Ororo asked realizing what this could mean.

"As of now I don't plan on saying anything. Though if it becomes frequent, I may have it looked into." Charles said, he didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing. Though he wanted to be ready if it was something.

Elsewhere at the Bayville High School.

"Shh! Your gonna get us caught." A young man whisper yelled to another.

"Sorry, I just can't wait to see the look on their faces." The other said with a small laugh.

"Shut it! You sure this is the right locker?" The first questioned annoyed.

"Yea yea, I'm sure. Ooh this is going to be good." The second replied back, working the locker open.

The next day, Danny is running down the street. He had overslept and only had a few minutes to homeroom. He had wanted to open a portal closer to the school but couldn't risk being seen, which is why he was running for three straight blocks.

"Dang it!" Danny says, upon entering the school. The bell had rung as he got inside. 'If I hurry, it should only count as a tardy.' Danny thought as he carefully hurried to his locker. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

Making it to his locker without incident, Danny opened his locker, when someone called out to him.

"Hey you, what are you doing in the hall?" Looking to where the voice came from, Danny saw that it was a teacher.

'Crap.' Danny thought grabbing his books. "Sorry, I was late coming in." Danny said, no use lying, it didn't do him any good a hundred years ago, why would it now. 'Probably gonna get detention.' Danny thought with annoyance.

"Well go on then. If I see you in the hall again, make sure you have a pass." The teacher said to a surprised Danny, before walking away.

'Maybe things are less strict now.' Danny thought as he hurried to first period. Though Danny's luck didn't seem to last. As soon as he entered he was handed a detention slip from Mr. Mullen.

"I told you not to let it happen again. That was yesterday. You couldn't even go a day." Mr. Mullen said with an unamused look on his face. This got some snickers from the rest of the class. With a sigh Danny took his seat.

Again as he sat down he could feel their eyes watching him. That's when the murmurs started up.

"Detention on his second day."

"Coming from a deal."

"Saw him taking to her."

"Would talk with the witch."

It was the last one that got his interest. Danny had only talk with one other person yesterday and that was Rogue. The way it was said made it clear she also wasn't well liked. That was what actually started to piss him off. While Danny didn't like the rumors about him, he could live with it, but just thinking of someone saying Rogue was a witch just seemed wrong and not right to him.

Turning he shot the kid a glare. This effectively shut the whole class up, and caught the eye of a certain gossip with a ponytail.

After that the class was pretty quiet, and soon the bell rang. Everyone left in a hurry to spread the news of Crime lord's death glare. As Danny walked down the hall a hand caught his shoulder.

"Danny right?" Came the voice. Looking Danny saw that it was a short brown haired girl.

"Yea, can I help you?" Danny questioned, not sure why she stopped him. Most people had avoided him since the start of the rumors.

"Your not really a criminal are you?" Kitty asked with an innocent look to her face.

"No, I'm not." Danny said simply, something about this conversation was annoying him greatly. Did he really seem like a criminal?

"I'm sorry. I saw when you glared. It wasn't when they were talking about you. You did it when they started talking about the "witch". She's a friend of mine. People aren't always the nicest and you stopped them. So thank you and sorry." Kitty said, she had been a part of the gossip surrounding, and now saw that it was very wrong.

"Oh, um, no problem. I didn't really set myself up for the best first impression. Besides, it bugged me the way they were talking about her." Danny said surprised by the apology. "Um I didn't catch your name."

"Oh yea, I'm Kitty. Now cue to officially meet you." Kitty said excitedly.

"Um Danny, nice to meet you too." It was then the bell rang again. 'Dang it.' Danny thought, realizing he was late again.

"Oh, gotta go. See you around Danny." Kitty called running off.

"Yeah, see ya." Danny called running off himself. Getting to his class Danny was not surprised by the looks he was getting. The glare thing had spread like wildfire. No one seemed willing to make eye contact. The day continued on like that for the rest of his classes, quiet whispers and quick glances. When lunch finally came, Danny was able to walk down the hallway with a two foot clearance in any direction.

Giving a sigh Danny thought 'The rumors must have gotten worse.'

Danny didn't even try to find a seat inside, opting to go sit under the tree from the other day. As Danny was sitting down, Jean and Rogue entire the cafeteria.

"So you didn't see him all day?" Rogue asked finally getting a chance to talk with her.

"No, I would have thought I'd see him in the hall after first period, but." Jean said trailing off, she didn't need to finish.

"Well whatever, he should be somewhere around here. We better hurry up and find him. From what I've heard, the rumors are getting worse." Rogue said looking around, just in case he was inside, though she was pretty sure she knew where he'd be.

"Really? I still haven't heard a word on any of this." Jean said confused, she knew Rogue wouldn't lie about this, so it really confused her as to why she was left out of the loop.

"Yeah, now come on. He's probably outside." Rogue said heading for the doors followed closely by Jean. As soon as Rogue was out the door she saw Danny, sitting right where she saw him yesterday. Walking over, Rogue got his attention. "Hey."

Looking up at the voice Danny saw that it was Rogue. 'Finally a friendly face.' Danny thought with a smile.

"Hey. How's it going?" Danny said back looking up at her.

"I'm fine, the the question is how are you doing?" Rogue asked worried for her, for, honesty Rogue wasn't sure what Danny was to her. They had meet briefly the other day, and that was it. Though right now she was about enact a plan specifically designed to help essentially at total strangers. Well she had time later to figure that out.

"Me, I'm fine. I can walk anywhere I want and not worry about bumping into anyone." Danny said in a joking manner, making light of the situation. Rogue gave a laugh at this.

"Um, hi Danny." Jean said stepping in, she was being to feel awkward just standing there. ". I'm Jean we met yesterday."

Jumping a little Danny looked toward Jean, he hadn't even noticed her. "Oh hi, oh yeah I remember you." Danny said finally taking a good look at her. "Listen sorry about running into you. I really should have been watching where I was going."

"Oh no, I should be the one apologizing. Now everyone thinks your sort of criminal." Jean said apologetically.

"Nah, it's fine. Sure it's annoying, but you weren't the one spreading the rumors right?" Danny said, seeing that she actually felt bad about it.

"No it's not alright." Rogue suddenly said. "It's not right that people are spreading rumors like that."

"That's actually why I'm here. Rogue came up with the idea. Maybe if we hang out a little people will see that your not so bad. What do you think?" Jean said hesitantly. She wasn't sure how he'd take it. She didn't want him to think she was only doing this out of pity.

"Well I'm not against hanging out with you. What about you Rogue? You hanging out with me might actually have some drawbacks. People might start talking about you." Danny said remember the morning.

"Don't worry about me. People talk anyways. So hanging with you won't add anything different." Rogue said, officially deciding she didn't care about the rumors that would inevitably start due to it.

"Cool. Well you guys want to join me for some lunch?" Danny asked with a smile receiving a smile from the two, both sat down and enjoyed small talk for the rest of the lunch break. This caught the eye of the other few who were also outside, but only time would tell if it did any good.

When the bell rang, Danny was slightly disappointed. He had enjoyed getting to talk with Jean and Rogue. It had been a while since had a simple conversation with anyone. Rogue had even suggested some music he may like. Overall it reminded him of much happier times.

After though the day seemed to go back to normal. The wide berth secret glances were back full force. Though after having fun with the two it all seemed to matter even less.

Finally it was the last class of the day, gym. Danny though wasn't yet sure how he was going to do this. When he originally went to school he was never any good in gym, but know he could practically bench a car if he wanted too. The problem was though since it had been so long since he was in his human form, he wasn't sure if he could hold back properly. Now the question was did he risk it, or just hang back.

As Danny entered the locker room, the teacher called him over.

"Your the new kid, Fenton right?" Danny gave a nod. "Alright good." The teacher pulled a sticky note off his clipboard and handed it to Danny. "Since you weren't here at the beginning of the year, we assigned you one. That's the number and combination. A gym uniform was placed in the locker, if the size is no good, let me know. Other than that, don't break my locker or equipment and we won't have any problems. Capeesh?" Danny gave another nod before walking away to find his locker.

Making his way down the ill, Danny saw the last person he wanted to see, the guy from yesterday, Scott. Jean had advised him to stay way, apparently Scott wasn't the best at letting things go, and Jean wouldn't have until after school to really talk to him about the whole incident.

Moving off to the side, Danny checked his locker number again, 273. Looking to his left he saw 251. Walking down a bit Danny found his locker, though unfortunately it was just a few lockers away from the Scott guy.

Deciding to ignore him, Danny started to open his locker, when a loud bang caught his attention. Ducking low, Danny saw red paint plater across the top of his locker. Looking over his shoulder he saw the Scott guy covered in red paint. At first nothing was said, you could have heard a pin drop from across the room. Then most of the guys started to laugh out right while the others snickered quietly, the teacher started yelling at everyone, and Scott just started wiping the paint from his face.

Seeing a towel sitting on a bench by them, Danny grabbed it and moved over to Scott.

"Here." Danny said handing the towel over. Scott with his eyes closed due to cleaning his glasses, takes the towel without question.

"Thanks." Scott says wiping his glasses off and then his face. With his face clear and glasses cleaned, Scott finally gets a look at the only person to come to his aid. Upon seeing Danny his face turns sour.

Seeing this Danny quickly jumps into an apology. "Look I really am sorry. It was an accident. I really didn't mean to walk into Jean."

Scott gave him a look. He honestly didn't like the guy. Anyone who messed with Jean immediately made his shit list. Even if he hadn't meant it, his whole attitude about it still pissed him off. It just didn't seem sincere to him.

"Fine, your sorry. Still doesn't mean I like you. List you leave me and Jean alone. And I'll leave you alone." Scott said before walking away. He decided to skip gym today and go get a shower.

Danny was left standing there not really sure what to do. He had plans with both Jean and Rogue to have lunch together from now on. 'Why couldn't clockwork tell me it was going to be school trouble?' Danny thought giving off a sign. Seeing no point standing around. Danny went back to his locker, and got his stuff. Then headed over to the bathroom. The last thing Danny needed were questions on why he was so beat up.

Changing into the gym clothes Danny found that they fit well. He was lucky the shirt fit nicely over his under shirt, and that he had the option of sweat pants.

Leaving the locker room Danny saw no one in the gym.

"Hey Fenton. Hurry up everyone else is already outside." The teacher yelled from a side door. Running over Danny saw that everyone was already on the track running. "Come on Fenton, three laps and then stretch until I call everyone in." The teacher said trying to get Fenton going. He had heard the rumors, but wanted to see for himself.

Danny just ran out the door and started to jog once he was on the track. It still amazed him how in shape he was. As he jogged someone came up on his left.

"Hi Danny." Jean said keeping pace with him.

"Oh hi. You know what we're going to do?" Danny asked, as he started his second lap.

"Yea, kick ball. Hey have you seen Scott? I know I told you to steer clear of him, but I haven't seen him yet." Jean asked looking around.

"Someone boobytraped his locker. Paint everywhere." Danny said without a hint of humor. Danny still remembered his bully Dash. He knew what it was liked to have someone mess with you.

"Wait really?" Jean asked worried. Danny just gave a nod. "Is he alright?"

"Yea, he didn't seem happy though. He also informed me that he just doesn't like me. Overall I don't think he's in a good mood or wants to hear about me and you becoming friends." Danny said dryly, he honestly didn't really care what he thought anymore.

"Scott was probably just upset over the paint. I'm sure that when I talk with him, he'll come around." Jean said trying to sound confident. Danny just decided to leave it be for now.

Coming to a stop, they finished their laps, Jean with one more due to talking with Danny.

"All right, circle up." The teacher called. "We're doing kick ball again. Same teams as last time. Fenton, you can take Summer's spot for today."

"That means your on my team." Jean said as everyone started breaking up into the different teams.

Danny's team was first up at kicking. The first two got on base, and the third managed to get a run in, but after that the fielding team got a double play leaving the bases empty. It was now Jean's turn to kick.

"Come on Jean, you got this!" A girl yelled. With a smirk, Jean showed off her soccer skills and sent the ball flying into left field. Running fast Jean got all the way to third, before having to stop.

"Hey new guy. Your up." The same girl from before says. Giving a nod Danny walks up to the plate.

'I'll just make it a bunt. That way I don't have to hold back and hopefully I can get Jean in.' Danny thought with a smile. As the pitch rolled the ball Danny's way, the ground began to shake. Danny with his foot in the air about to kick quickly puts it down to keep balance. As he was doing this the ball made it to the plate, right under Danny's foot. Needless to say Danny's foot went right through the ball.

"Everyone ok?" Came the teachers voice when the ground stopped shaking. A chorus of yeses and yeahs rang out from the shook students. This wasn't the first time it happened.

"Alright, guess we better call it a day then. Sorry, but we can't risk someone getting hurt, if it happens again." The teacher said, getting mixed responses of caring and indifference. Danny taking the moment tries to get the now deflated ball off his foot.

"Hey Fenton, where's the ball?" The teacher calls, walking over.

"Um…" Danny says holding up the broken equipment.

"What the… How'd you manage that. It was a perfectly good new ball too." The teacher says taking ripped remains.

"Sorry I just kinda stepped on it." Danny said not sure what else to say. He just hoped this didn't come off as to unbelievable. I mean it was just a ball. Not like he cause the ground to shake or anything.

"Well, this stuff happens I guess. Go on now. I'll deal with this." The teacher says walking away.

Danny before leaving gave a wave to Jean before heading to the locker room. Jean in the meantime hadn't moved from third base. She knew that the quake wasn't some random thing. The question was why, if it was just some stupid prank, it could be overlooked. If not though, well she could look around after practice and see if anything was up. Considering the paint thing Danny had talked about earlier, it very well was just a prank.

As she started to was back, Jean did a double take at home plate. It was cracked, no more like shattered. Now this wouldn't mean much normally after a quake, but the fact that it had a distinct shoe print in it made it stand out.

"How did that…" started to say when something crossed he mind. It wasn't like that when she got up to kick, and Danny was right after her. It could just be nothing, though it also could have been something, and in her experience it normally wasn't nothing.

'I may have to talk to Rogue about this.' Jean though rushing off to the girls locker room.

 **Ok, so I say this every time. I'm not sure about this one. May do some small changes or do a whole rewrite. Guess it deepness. Please tell me what you think of Rogues character. Does it come off as believe-able? Anyways hope you all like it.**


End file.
